


Unbelieveable

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Mando Pups [34]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dagorlad and Fenn ... are in for one hell of a shock, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Swipes likes taking advantage of being paid to do what he does best, implied slavery, please read the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: They thought her gone ... they were wrong





	Unbelieveable

**Author's Note:**

> Minerva Halycon belongs to the forever awesome @naaklasolus!

Swipes lounged lazily across the bench, watching idly as smoke from the various drugs in the cartel den floated and mixed up in the eaves. This wasn’t one of his favorite jobs, but getting to hang around in a Hutt cartel den on the Republic’s dime on the off chance he might pick up some valuable intelligence … he wasn’t gonna complain much. Wasn’t like anyone knew he was a clone anyway; as far as the other clientele and the staff (both paid and paid for) knew, he was just another bounty hunter taking a break between jobs. Ignoring the advances of one of the scantily clad Zeltron ladies working the den, Swipes’ attention was caught by a full size holoprojection surrounded by several laughing and hooting cartel scumbags. It wasn’t really the dancer’s rather … provocative moves that caught his attention … rather it was the look on her face. The fire still in her eyes as she glared daggers at her audience. Also … he could’ve sworn he’d seen another holo of her somewhere; and in very different dress too. Activating his back to base system, Swipes activated his internal audio. 

“Hey boss … check out the dancer. She look familiar?” 

The angry swearing at the other end of the line made the assassin wince. Yeah; the boss recognised the dancer. 

“Swipes; find out where that footage is from. _Now_.” 

Swipes couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine at the coldness in Dagorlad’s tone. Something had definitely pissed the big Mando off. And he wasn't really sure he wanted to know what it was. 

“Yeah boss, sure.” 

Standing, Swipes shrugged his shoulders to release some of the tension, muted his internal mike and activated his external mike as he sauntered over to the growing crowd around the holoprojector. Pushing his way into the crowd, he just threw the question out for all to hear ... and hopefully for someone to answer. 

“Hey … where’s this coming from?” 

A Zabrak reluctantly turned away from the performance to glare at the _beskar_ wearing clone. 

“Wha’s i’ ta ya ‘unter?” 

Swipes laughed, lazily slinging an arm around the Zabrak’s shoulders and turning him back towards the holo. 

“Wouldn’t mind finding her for a … _private_ performance eh? With moves like that … bet she’s got more to show.” 

The Zabrak laughed in agreement, hooting loudly as the dancer continued her routine. She threw a particularly vicious look at the duo before turning around as she dropped into the splits. 

“S’far as I know ma’e, she’s one o’ Jabba’s trophies … ya prob’s gonna find ‘er on Tattooine. Regulars know ‘er as ‘Minnie’.” 

Tattooine … oh how _lovely_. He could already feel the sand in his armor. Swipes nodded, squeezing the Zabrak’s shoulders in thanks before turning and leaving the den. Switching mikes again, he started to head towards the safehouse he knew Dagorlad and the other’s on Triple Zero were currently living in. 

“Boss she’s one of Jabba’s trophy slaves. She’s probably in his palace on Tattooine.” 

*** 

Dagorlad swallowed, bouncing the miniature projector in his hand, before entering the room he shared with his cousin. 

“Fenn? Something you need to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
